


Don't call me "Vic"

by Kezzdaddy



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Blood and Torture, Choking, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gang Rape, Gangbang, M/M, Max is basically just orifices at this point, Mind Break, No Lube, Object Penetration, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prison, Rape, Tartarus, unnamed guards - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kezzdaddy/pseuds/Kezzdaddy
Summary: Max has a very bad but dick filled time in prison.
Kudos: 26





	Don't call me "Vic"

**Author's Note:**

> Extra warning for this fic.  
> Max is violently gang raped.

Vicar Max knew he had fucked up when he was sent to Tartarus.   
  


But he didn't know how fucked he was until he was pinned to the floor of his cell by three, less than welcoming, guards.   
  


"What is this all about?" Max asked.   
  


He suspected this had something to do with his absent cellmate, who may have snitched on one of their less than devout conversations.   
  
  
Two of the guards seized his arms. The largest guard knelt down, grabbing Max by the waist and working to pull The Vicars pants down his toned thighs. His heart began to race in his chest as he realised the intentions of the guards. Max began to flail, kicking at the guard as he wriggled to try and escape their grip.   
  


"Get the fuck off me! What do think you're doing!"   
  
  


"Welcome to Tartarus, priest," spat the guard on his left, his grip tightening painfully around The Vicars bicep.   
  


Max's kicking was in vain as the guard finished removing his pants. The prison floor chilled his backside as it pressed against his bare skin, adding to his feeling of vulnerability.   
  
  


"A bit cold for you, Vic?," jeered the guard from between his legs, prodding at the priests flaccid member.   
  
  


Max looked away, trying to hide his embarrassment. The guard between his legs had begun to caress his thighs, gloved hands exploring his most intimate areas. He tensed as the hands pulled his legs up, spreading his cheeks to look at his pink hole.   
  


He looked down in shock, instantly regretting his actions as he saw the guard had pulled out his baton. His eyes snapped shut as he felt the hard plastic press against his puckered opening. The smooth rod pressed into him, burning as it pushed its way inside and stretched his inner walls. He tried to squirm away but this only pushed the baton deeper into him. A pained gasp left his lips as he felt his hole tear, blood trickling to the floor.   
  


Enjoying the pain on The Vicar’s face, the guard twisted the baton. Bolts of pain shot up Max's spine. He tried to relax and calm his mind, hoping to get through the pain, but the guard kept pressing and twisting, never giving him a chance. Between the pain shooting up his spine, he felt the uncomfortable stirring of arousal as the baton slid against his prostate.   
  


He felt his face start to flush from a mix of embarrassment and arousal. Suddenly the guard ripped the baton out of him, skin clinging to the plastic and tearing his insides. His inner walls stung as they tore, blood doing the bare minimum to ease the way. With the foreign object finally removed he entered a momentary daze, relief filling him. The loud sound of a zipper broke this feeling.   
  


The larger guard pulled his cock free from his uniform, precum already forming at the reddened, glistening tip. Max felt some saliva slide inside his gaping hole. He involuntarily relaxed as his split walls were shielded from the stinging air.   
  


The full length of the prison guard's cock pressed inside the priest with little resistance. Max didn't know if he should keep fighting or just give in. He had always wondered if his parents were right and his place in The Plan was to be ground under someone else’s heel.   
  


Being used as a corporate worker seemed to be his life plan, but the longer a rubber band is stretched, the harder it snaps back. Maybe this was the snap back, the punishment for his hubris, for wanting to become more than he is, for seeking answers he had no right to.   
  


The guard to his right had begun pleasuring himself next to Max's face and the other didn't seem too far from joining in. He could feel the man's warming bulge pressing against his arm.   
  


The thick cock thrusting into him had picked up pace, the larger guard grunting deep in his chest with each movement. Max's cock had begun to harden, filling him with self loathing as his body    
reacted to the stimulus.   
  


"Open up."   
  


The rightmost guard suddenly jammed his dick against Max's mouth.   
  


If the universe demanded that Maximillian DeSoto be obedient under authority, then he would be. Without further hesitation he took the throbbing, precum smeared cock deep into his mouth. Teasing his tongue over the slit, he then ran it across each vein, savouring the taste of the man's twitching length.   
  


The guard grabbed Max's head, roughly pulling at his hair.   
  


"Finally enjoying yourself, Vicky?" Said the guard.   
  


Max lightly ran his teeth down the mans cock, glaring at him for the comment. Even when The Plan tries to put him in his place, he can't seem to follow it completely. The guard loosened his grip on the priests hair. Teeth were a good reminder of how quick this blowjob could be his last, but he continued his rutting into the man’s warm, wet mouth.   
  


The guard on his left side had been quite reserved up till this point. He was the shortest of the men, but by no means less endowed. He pushed his leaking member into The Vicars free hand, forcing Max to oblige the man. He wet his palm on the dripping head and began to tug him, playfully matching the rhythm of the other pounding members.   
  


Max was no stranger to this. Back at OSI Academy, he had been with men. Between studying and classes, there wasn't much to do for a bunch of horny men stuck together in close quarters. Back then it had been more meek and exploratory, but today he took pride in his experienced ways. He could feel the men using him shudder with each flick of his tongue, each twist of his wrist, and it was obvious he hadn't lost his touch.   
  


The shortest guards breath had quickened, and he knew it wouldn't be long till the man spilled. Max tightened his grip, rapidly jerking the dick in his hand till the man shuddered and came, splashing his hot load across The Vicars face.   
  


The guard fucking his mouth suddenly pulled free, yelling at the smaller man.   
  


“Fucking gross! You got some on me!"   
  


The shorter guard covered himself meekly, backing away. The priests mouth suddenly felt uncomfortably empty, and he wrapped his arms around the angry guards waist, leaning in to greedily lick the cum from his stomach. The new angle changed the way the largest guard moved, his cock suddenly hitting The Vicars prostate with every thrust.   
  


Max let out a sheepish moan, slumping on the guard and smearing the cum from his face onto the mans still hard length. He felt so depraved, but not enough to cut into the overwhelming pleasure. His ass burned, but it was just adding to the feeling of degradation and shame. Every moment just adding to the pressure building inside him   
  


“You're not done yet.” Huffed the guard.   
  


He jammed his cock back into The Vicars mouth, grabbing the back of his head as he began to roughly fuck his face. The head of the guards dick slammed into the back of his throat, making it hard to focus. Max choked, clawing at the guards back as he was pounded in two different directions. He was desperate for reprieve, lack of air forcing him to only focus on his pleasure, his cock swelling with imminent climax.   
  


His vision began to blacken from lack of oxygen as he felt the unmistakable feeling of the member in his mouth growing rigid. The heat and stickiness of the guards load filled his mouth, running down his throat. The Guard flopped backwards, his dick falling from Max’s lips. Cum splattered his lips as he gasped for air, the sudden oxygen pushing him over the edge. His cum spurted ungracefully over his stomach and chest. Spasms ran through his body as he rode through the painful aftershocks, as the last Guard continued his rough thrusting.   
  


“Such a lewd display, Preacher.” The final guard smiled, before smacking Max across the face.   
  


Max could barely react by this point as he struggled to catch his breath, staring with bleary eyes at the imposing figure. The Guard reached down, wrapping his gloves bruisingly tight around the mans waist as he thrust a few more times before stopping, balls deep, to come deeply into him. He stayed there, buried in Max’s ass for a few long moments, cock twitching, sweat beading and dropping onto The Vicar below. The large Guard finally pulled out, his seed leaving an obscene trail behind. Max was left to lie on the cold floor, empty and regretful.   
  


He lay there unmoving. His mind depressed after the orgasm, he finally realized how stupid it was to believe this was part of The Great Plan. He had broken the 4th pillar, let emotion take place over reason in the face of vicissitude. He was weak and they were strong. It turns out there was some truth in him being labelled a heretic.   
  


“Make yourself decent.” Ordered one of the Guards. Max was too exhausted to make out which one. They kicked at him as they left the cell, leaving him broken and empty on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my head canon of why Max is so angry all the time and why he hates being called "Vic, Vicky, etc".
> 
> When I was writing this I was thinking of how to word some particularly raunchy lines at work (terrible I know) and a girl came up to me and told me I was the nicest server in the store.
> 
> I have an apology piece in the works where Max gets hit by a car and is nursed back to health by Felix with much pining and blushing going on, So get ready for that.


End file.
